DUET
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.autor Aratlithiel


**Duet**

**Author: Aratlithiel**

cz. 1

Widziałem cię dzisiaj, wiesz? Nie mówię, że widziałem jakiegoś smukłego, ciemnowłosego chłopaka, który mi ciebie przypomniał, i, że dałem radę sam się oszukać i uwierzyć, że to ty. Nie. Widziałem _ciebie_. Szedłeś wzdłuż rzeki, obok mnie, kiedy wędrowałem brzegiem. Nie mówiąc nic, nie robiąc nic. Tylko stałeś tak, z rękami w kieszeniach i obdarzałeś mnie tym, swoim, dziwnym w pół - uśmiechem, rozbijając mi serce na milion kawałków. Robiłeś to już niezliczoną ilość razy odkąd odszedłeś i, za każdym razem, gdy idę koło rzeki mam nadzieje, że ujrzę jakiś przebłysk ciebie. Czasami, chodziłem tamtędy celowo z nadzieją, że wyczaruję cię samym pragnieniem, nawet, jeśli wiedziałem dobrze, co mi to spotkanie zrobi. To słodki ból i nie oddałbym go za nic. Czuję to samo ostre ukłucie pamięci, zawsze, gdy patrzę w twarz naszego najmłodszego kuzyna. W jego Tukowych rysach widzę ciebie. Powinienem się cieszyć, że jakaś część ciebie pozostała w nim ale, zamiast tego, przypominają mi one o braku drugiej połowy mojej duszy. Tej, którą zabrałeś ze sobą za morze.

Wcześniej, morze zawsze miało dla mnie cudowność a zarazem

przerażenie. Teraz wiem czemu. Teraz, morze wypełnia mnie pustką i

stratą, tak wielkimi, jak sama jego szerokość. Chcę, aby przypływy

ustały, aby księżyc upadł, aby słońce oziębiło swój płomień i

stoczyło się z niebios, w hańbie, bowiem ciebie już nie ma, i nic nie

jest takie, jak powinno.

Oh, tak bardzo tęsknię.

Nie sądziłem, że można czuć taki ból i przeżyć, ciągnąć to co dzień i wciąż móc

oddychać. Zajmuje się codziennymi sprawami i chwilami zdumiewam się,

że to potrafię. Mogę być w środku rozmowy z handlarzem, albo coś tam,

i niespodziewanie uderza mnie: "Nie ma go i już nigdy nie wróci".

Albo, może, poszedłem na tratwę sam? Tylko dla błogosławionego odosobnienia, lub, aby zatopić się we własnym wnętrzu, na jakiś czas?

Przerzucam nogi za krawędź, jak ty to zwykle robiłeś, obserwuje wodę

opływającą mi kostki, i słucham przyboju fal, i szeptu wiatru wśród

drzew. Pamiętasz tratwę, kuzynie? Pamiętasz ile złotych, ciepłych,

leniwych dni spędziliśmy na środku rzeki, udając, że łowimy? Leżałem

po jednej stronie z zamkniętymi oczami, pozwalająć sobie nasiąknąć

ciepłem i ciszą tego dnia. A ty, siadywałeś po drugiej stronie z

nogami w wodzie, wpatrzony w te sny, które twój, zdolny umysł

wyczarowywał za twymi oczami. Teraz chodzę tam sam, próbując

zatrzymać cie przy sobie, próbując wierzyć, że w jakiś sposób twój

duch idzie koło mnie. Opuszczam nogi do wody i wpatruję się w dal,

jak ty, myśląć, że można wychwycić, któreś z tych snów, które

spłynęły z twego serca i zawisły nad powierzchnią wody, aby się w

końcu zamglić i zlać w jedno z rzeką. Uczyniłeś częscią siebie tego,

okrutnego zdrajcę - tego złodzieja miłości i domu. Wybaczyłeś mu jego

najście i zaakceptowałeś tak całkowicie, i, z takim wdziękiem, jak

to czyniłeś ze wszystkim, na twojej ścieżce, gdy płynąłeś przez

pociemniały nurt twego życia. I ty także, stałeś się tego częścią.

Częścią rzeki. Popychała nadzieje dzieciaka, nadzieje przywiązane do

jego łez, nadzieje, które wylewał do jej wodnego serca, aby były

bezpieczne, aby poniosła je do odległych krain, które mijała w swym

biegu. Dlatego teraz szukam cię w tych wodach. Szukam tych snów,

które niegdyś wylewałeś z serca, do słonawych głębin wody koloru

brandy. Pochylam się nad sfałdowaną powierzchnią i próbuję schwytać

esencję ciebie, esencję, która trwa w pachnącym wietrze od wody.

Tyle, ze teraz nie ma przeciwwagi po drugiej stronie tratwy, i myśle

sobie "Ostrożnie, nie ma tu Froda, żeby wyholował cię na brzeg, jeśli

spadniesz". I ta myśl, znów, uświadamia mi, że cie nie ma. Nie ma

cię, a ja nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę. Nigdy więcej nie wybiorę się

na wędrówkę, z tobą, przez pola wysokich traw. Pokrywa je rosa, w

promieniach poranka olśniewając nam oczy, jeszcze zaprószone snem. I

przemakamy do kolan. Nigdy więcej, nie zapadnę w błogi sen uśpiony

twoim, miekkim tenorem, usypiającym mnie rytmem i melodią. Nigdy

więcej, nie obudzę się słysząc twój śmiech z przesiąkniętej słońcem

kuchni Bag End, kiedy żartujesz z Samem i robisz śniadanie dla

wylegującego się w łóżku kuzyna. Nigdy więcej, ah, ale zbyt wiele

już, tych 'nigdy'.

Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy.

Powtarzam to ciągle i znowu, aż słowa padają martwe i nie mają już znaczenia, poza tym, pustym oddźwiękiem, co uderza w serce, za każdym powtórzeniem. Wymawiam je na głos, mając nadzieję, że może któregoś razu ich znacznie mi się objawi, i w końcu zrozumiem jak takie małe słowo, obległo i zniszczyło mój, skromny wszechświat. Jak to możliwe, że osoba, bez której nie mogę żyć została mi zabrana? Jak Potęgi mogły być takie okrutne, żeby zabrać mi coś, czego nie mogłem utracić? Zamykam oczy i widzę twoją twarz przede mną i słyszę twoje słowa, kiedy obejmowaliśmy się tam, na tej, zamglonej przystani. "Proszę Merry. Czy możesz zrozumieć? Czy możesz spróbować zrozumieć?" Spojrzałem wtedy w te, niezgłębione oczy i wiedziałem, że nie było dla ciebie innej drogi. Wiedziałem, że prosić cię, abyś został to prosić cię, byś umierał. Pewnie wiedziałem o tym już, wtedy w Minas Tirith kiedy trzymałem cię i błagałem, żebyś mi zaufał, bo znajdę jakiś sposób aby cię wyleczyć. A teraz ty stałeś i błagałeś mnie, bez słów, abym zrozumiał, że wyleczenie cię nie było w mojej mocy, i była w twoich oczach obietnica, że znajdziesz własny sposób.

I zobaczyłem, jak słońce tworzy złoty blask wokół kruczoczarnych włosów i zamienia słone łzy w diamenty. Płakałem i kiwnąłem głową dając swoje przyzwolenie, mówiąc ci, że rozumiem. Uśmiechnąłeś się, łagodnym, drżącym uśmiechem i kiwnąłeś głową w odpowiedzi, ale oczywiście wiedziałeś. Wiedziałeś, że wcale nie rozumiałem. Że nadal nie rozumiem, ale obiecuje ci, że ciąglę próbuje. Ciąglę czuję twoje ramiona, jak tamtego dnia, gdy objąłeś mnie. Chudsze niż zwykle i lekko drżące przy wysiłku, zadawały kłam spokojnej twarzy, którą miałeś dla nas wszystkich.

Bałeś się?

Martwiłeś się, że może Błogosławiony Kraj, nie zechce przyjąć tego, którego rodzaj był przykuty do ziemi? Bałeś się, wielkiej fali, szerokiej i zamglonej, która odszuka pretendenta, zmyje z pokładu i ciśnie do wrzącego morza za to, że miał czelność próbować wejścia do takiego miejsca? Lecz, gdybyś spytał powiedziałbym ci, że żadna inna istota na tym statku, nie zasługiwała bardziej od ciebie, aby tam być. Mogłeś sobie być hobbitem, drogi kuzynie, ale nie byłeś przykuty do ziemi. Myślę, że w końcu zaczynam to rozumieć. Byłeś zawsze, jakoś, za dobry na ten świat, i powinienem był się tego spodziewać - że cię stracę, dla jakiejś mistycznej nagrody. Powinienem wiedzieć, że za wysoką była ta dusza, aby wytrwać tutaj, zbyt długo. Nigdy bym nie zgadł, że to się stanie w ten sposób. Nigdy bym nie podejżewał, że twoja nagroda za szlachetne czyny, będzie okrutną karą dla nas wszystkich. My straciliśmy ciebie, a ty straciłeś wszystko. Oh, Frodo, tak mi przykro.

Twoje odejście, twoja Wyprawa, twoje życie? Wszystko to było studium przeciwieństw, zupełnie tak, jak ty sam.

Wielu miało cię za kruchego, ale żal mi każdego, który by pomyśłał, że może wyzwać tę stalową wolę, ukrytą pod zewnętrznymi pozorami łagodności. Osierocony wędrowiec, a mimo to, syn swego kraju i miłośnik domu i ogniska. Wesołe oczy i młody wygląd osłaniały duszę, tak głęboką i pradawną jak czas. Serce, które znalazło dość wybaczenia, nawet dla potwornych zdrad, ale nie miało go dość dla siebie, aby uciszyć własny, rozpaczliwy ból. Czy znalazłeś spokój? Czy pomogli ci zrozumieć twe zwycięstwo nad złem, które pragnęło obedrzeć cię z duszy? Czy teraz wierzysz?

Ja chcę wierzyć, że jesteś uleczony. Chcę wierzyć, że było warto pozwolić ci odejść. Muszę wierzyć, inaczej ta pustka, którą czuję, koło mnie, tam, gdzie zwykle stałeś, pochłonie mnie, wydrze mi oddech z piersi w wyciu, które uderzy w niebiosa, w smutku, który wzbije się do nich przez stęsknione serce. Jak miałbym dalej iść, wiedząc, że twoja ostatnia ofiara była na nic? Że zostawiłeś wszystko, co kochałeś, aby umrzeć w rozpaczy, samotny i nigdy nie zrozumiawszy swego triumfu nad złem, które pragnęło zniewolić cię? Nie moge o tym myśleć!

Pocieszam się, że wielkie osoby, z którymi jesteś, nie pozwolą ci wciąż myśleć, że zawiodłeś, nie dadzą zamknąć ci się w sercu i ukarać ci się za to, ze brakło ci sił, by dokonać niemożliwego. Próbuję się przekonywać, że zaopiekują się tobą, że wykarmią ducha, że odnowią duszę. Ale nadal pamiętam, że to ci sami, którzy postawili cię na twej ścieżce, tej, która przywiodła cię do twej destrukcji, i nie potrafię, we własnym sercu, odnaleźć do nich zaufania. Bowiem oni już, raz cię użyli, kuzynie. Jak mogę im zaufać, że znów tego nie zrobią? Wiem, wiem, powiedziałbyś, że nie powinienem być zagniewany, że powinienem ułagodzić moje serce i wybaczyć, że gorycz posłuży tylko do przedłużenia mego bólu. I miałbyś, oczywiście, rację. Ale nie potrafię inaczej, jak płonąć gniewem na tych, co wysłali cię w twą drogę, i patrzyli, jak potykasz się wokół swego pustego serca, łkając w pustkę twej duszy.

Posiadł cię w końcu - pokawałkował, roztrzaskał, odarł do naga, i zostawił, wyczerpanego.

Wziął twoją miłość i zamienił ją w winę, wziął twoją dzielność i powiedział, że to pycha, wziął twoją siłę i wmówił ci, że to słabość. A oni wszyscy, pozwolili na to.

Pippin z pewnością im nie wierzy. Czasem myślę czy Powiernicy popłynęli z tobą, bo był to ich czas, czy też, dlatego, że byli po prostu dość mądrzy, aby uciekać w porę przed wściekłym kuzynem, zanim dosięgnie ich Tookowy gniew. On myśli, że oni cię skradli, porwali, że oszukując cię, odebrali wszystkiemu co znałeś. Martwię się o niego. On myśli, że może mieć cię zawsze blisko, podtrzymując swój gniew, zawsze w pobliżu, zawsze żywy. Pieszcząc ten gniew zawsze, gdy ból jest nazbyt silny. On cie nie obwinia o odejście, nigdy! Myśl, że w końcu znalazłeś pokój, jest jedyną pociechą do której przylgnął. Raczej, ostatnio, zdecydował, że jest dość wściekły na Gandalfa i pewnie każdego elfa, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznał. Ty byś pewnie pokręcił głową i zrugał go ostro, kuzynie, bo on jest w tej sprawie, całkiem niemożliwy. Faktycznie, ironiczne to, skoro jesteś jedyną osobą, która pewnie kiedykolwiek dałaby radę przemówić mu do rozumu. Ale nie bój się, kochany, Sam robi wszystko co może dla niego, tak, jak i ja. A wiec, Sam? Dobra. Sam nie ma żadnych watpliwości, że cieszysz się nagrodą, którą uzyskałeś przez krew i mękę. Choć zajęło mu to trochę czasu. Ale smutek opuścił jego oczy, i teraz potrafi wspominać cię z radością i składać hołd twej pamięci, przeżywając życie, które mu podarowałeś. Z pewnością wziął sobie do serca, słowa, które mu powiedziałeś przy

pożegnaniu i, rzeczywiście, żyje życiem, którego tobie odmówiono. Nie wiem skąd się bierze ta jego pewność, ale chciałbym ją podzielić. Ale się staram, kuzynie. Każdego dnia wstaję i myśle czego byś ode mnie chciał i próbuje, z całego serca, to wykonać. Ale wciąż nic nie moge poradzić na to, że oczekuję Przemiany Świata, z niemałą niecierpliwością. Czy to znaczy, że jestem okropny, zły? Jak myślisz? To, że pragnę zniszczenia czasu, abym mógł, znowu, poczuć ciepło tego uścisku, który tak bardzo był częścią mojego życia, przez tak wiele lat, że się wydawał częścią mojej skóry? To, że wypatruje z radością czasu, gdy gwiazdy wreszcie zaprzestaną swego tańca po niebiosach, abym mógł, jeszcze raz, spojrzeć w te oczy, które przez całe życie, oznaczały dla mnie pojęcia 'miłość' i 'rodzina'? A wiec niech będę zły, bo nie umiem inaczej, jak tylko oczekiwać dnia, kiedy morze się zastrzyma, a niebo zakrzyknie z radości, tak, że będę mógł pobiec do ciebie, i zapełnić tę pustkę w sercu, którą zostawiło twoje odejście. I nie będę za to przepraszał. I tak spaceruję wzdłóż rzeki, obok ciebie, twoje ciało zamglone w blasku słońca, moje, boleśnie stęsknione, aby sięgnąć i przytrzymać sen, ale, nie odważę się. Nie

chcąc stracić tej, małej łaski, chwytając więcej. Zamiat tego, odwracam się do ciebie, w stronę dobrze znanej, ukochanej sylwetki, i odwzajemniam ten, twój uśmiech. Jest zaraźliwy, ten uśmiech. Nigdy nie mogłem mu się oprzeć.

Part2

To ty mi się śniłeś. Jestem tego pewny. Obudziłem się z uśmiechem na ustach i, z ciepłem w sercu, i wiedziałem, że to ty trzymałęś mnie chwilę wcześniej, zanim otwarłem oczy na pierwsze, ostrożne palce lawendowo zamglonego świtu. Chciałbym tylko móc zapamiętać, zapamiętać, że widziałem twoją twarz. Potrzebuję cię widzieć, i wiedzieć, że jesteś szczęśliwy...wyleczony. Potrzebuję wiedzieć, że nie dałem ci odejść do obcego kraju, tylko po to, byś cierpiał pomiędzy obcymi.

Muszę wiedzieć.

Pozwoliłem ci - śmiać mi się chcę, bo kiedyż to ja _pozwalałem_ ci na cokolwiek? Twoja wola była zawsze twoją, ukochany, i to, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, było naszym wybawieniem, naszym ocaleniem a twoim zniweczeniem. Bowiem to twoja wola, była tym, co utrzymywało cię, pełznącego przez Czarny kraj, kiedy ciało nie pragnęło już nic. Nic poza poddaniem się śmierci. Śmierci, która następowała wam na pięty, ścigała was, z oszukańczymi obietnicami odpoczynku i błogosławionej ciszy.

Słyszałem opowieść, przecież wiesz. Wiem, jak, na każdym kroku czynionym w stronę centrum wszelkiego zła, traciłeś coś z siebie. Jak, kiedy już, odarty ze wszystkiego czym byłeś, stałeś nagi przed tym złem, niezdolny choćby serca osłonić przed nim, bo ono już cię przebiło.

To wtedy to się stało? Wtedy, pustka najechała twoją duszę? Wtedy uświadomiłeś sobie, że nigdy nie wrócisz? A może już wcześniej? Czy to było, może wtedy, gdy leżałeś, osamotniony i bezbronny naprzeciwko hordy ostrozębnych wrogów, w tej Wieży? Czy, wtedy to pojąłeś?

Pytam tylko, bo ty zdawałes się zupełnie nie zaskoczony. Jakby, za zniszczenie największego zła na świecie, zasługiwało się na wygnanie od domu i rodu. Jakby, wykonanie woli Mędrców, usprawiedliwiało, utratę wszystkiego co się kochało i, za co się walczyło. Zaakceptowałeś to, z wdziękiem, jakiego ja nie mógłbym, nie mogłem, nawet zrozumieć, kiedy wszystkim co wówczas pragnąłem, było chwycić kogokolwiek za gardło i zaciśkać, póki by nie usunęli tego smutku z twoich oczu i nie przywrócili cię nam.

Moje łzy to bezużyteczna broń przeciw tym, którzy mi cię odebrali, ale one i tak, ciągle płyną.

Merry uważa, że powinienem być wdzięczny - szczęśliwy, że zezwolono ci na tę szansę na spokój, na jaką tak bardzo zasłużyłeś. I jestem wdzięczny. Naprawdę jestem.

Ale, oh, kuzynie...czemuż nie mogli, z początku, po prostu zostawić cię w spokoju? Czemu to musiały być twoje ramiona, na które spadło brzemię? To twoje serce było najżarliwszym i najmilszym, jakie poznałem kiedykolwiek w życiu - więc czemu zostało wybrane, aby zostać wyrwane z piersi, abyś płakał nad pustką, którą zostawiło? To twoja miłośc i mądrość były tymi, które nie miały równych sobie, i ta, ochydna rzecz, którą niosłeś, wiedziała o tym...i używała tego przeciw tobie, na każdym zakręcie. Mówiła ci, łagodnie, o tym, że dosięgnie tych, których kochałeś, abyś zechciał przytrzymać ją bliżej siebie, wpuścić ją do serca, otoczyć ją własną duszą, jak tarczą, i pozwolić jej się pochłonąć, zamiast nas wszystkich.

I dziwię się sobie teraz, jak ja mogłem stać obok, patrzeć i pozwolić na to.

Ah, oczywiście, uspokajam sumienie, wiedząc, że po prostu nie wiedziałem, że to się dzieje... że nie mogłem dojrzeć, co trzymałeś osłonięte pod tą miłością, która spływała z twych oczu. Nie wiedziałem. Nie. I nie sądzę, abym kiedyś to sobie wybaczył.

Powinienien był wiedzieć. Powinienem był widzieć, zrozumieć. Bo widziesz, dobrze znałem _ciebie_.

I powinienem był pojąć, co chcesz zrobić, pojąć, jak walczyłeś z tą potwornością, w każdej sekundzie, w której ona wisiała na twojej szyi. Jak, każdy atak jego okrucieństwa, spotykał się z twoją obroną, obroną miłości, i oh, niemądry kuzynie...ono musiało zadrżeć, kiedy już zrozumiało wielkość duszy, na której moc się wydało. Mam nadzieje, że bało się na końcu. Mam nadzieje, że łkało w przerażeniu, gdy przestąpiłeś próg tych, ciemnych drzwi. Mam nadzieję, że zwijało się w męce, gdy pochłaniały je płomienie. Mam nadzieje, że zginęło w bólu i strachu, wiedząc, w swych, ostatnich sekundach, że to tyś był tym, który wydał je na

zagładę. Mam nadzieje, że ujrzało ciebie - w światłości i w chwale, na końcu swego,

potwornego istnienia, i, że zginęło w przerażeniu pięknością duszy, na którą spojrzało. Mam nadzieję, ze to cierpiało.

I, Valarowie pomóżcie! mam nadzieje, że Mędrcy, którzy postawili cię na tej ścieżce także cierpieli! Wiem co powiedziałbyś - że nie powinienem się wściekać, ułagodzic serce i wybaczyć, i, że ta zgorzkniałość tylko przyniesie mi więcej bólu. I miałbyś racje oczywiście. Ale nie mogę inaczej, jak tylko płonąć gniewem na tych, co patrzyli, jak potykasz się wokół twego, pustego serca, łkając w pustkę twej duszy. Chcę, żeby oni poczuli ból, który ja czuję. Chcę, żeby spojrzeli w twoje serce i zobaczyli smutek i bezdenny ból, który ja tam ujrzałem. Chcę, żeby opłakiwali zniszczenie, którego się dopuścili wobec kogoś, tak szlachetnego, że oni, śmiertelni czy nie, nie będą żyć dość wiele lat, aby się okazać rownymi, temu pięknu. Pięknu twojej duszy. Chcę, żeby wiedzieli co zrobili!

Ale wiem czego byś chciał ode mnie, a więc próbuję - zamienić mój gniew we wspaniałomyślność, moją zgorzkniałość w akceptację. Próbuję z całego serca uwierzyć, że jest tak, jak ty byś tego chciał - że ta żegluga była dla ciebie nagrodą, a nie ostatnim, desperackim czynem, duszy, która straciła nadzieję. Ale mój świat staje się bezbarwny, w odcieniach szarości. Szarzy czarodzieje, szare duchy, na szarych statkach, płynące w głąb szarej mgły, i, z tak wielkim wysiłkiem przychodzi mi dostrzeganie, tych, olśniewających odcieni twego ciepła i miłości, które pozostawiłeś.

Nie chcę niczego poza, tym, aby otoczyć się, odziać się w Shire, które nam podarowałeś -

krainy, po których kiedyś wędrowałeś, gdzie zostawiłeś swoje ślady. Chcę chodzić po twych śladach, czuć ciepło twoich ramion dokoła mnie, smakować miłość, która promieniowała z każdego cala twego ciała, kiedy chodziłeś jeszcze między nami.

A kiedy, na krótkie chwile daję radę uśmierzyć swój gniew, uciszyć gorzkość - na krótkie chwile - to mogę zamknąć oczy i poczuć _ciebie_. Poczuć ciebie obejmującego mnie, mocno, i, oh kuzynie, płaczę wtedy z głębi duszy, bo tak bardzo tęsknię.

Sam rozumie wszystko lepiej, jak myślę. Wiesz, tamtego dnia, wracaliśmy w całkowitej ciszy. Czasem spoglądałem na Merra i widziałem, jego szczęki surowo zaciśnięte, a oczy błyszczące łzami, którym nie pozwolił spaść. On przejmował twoją rolę, lidera, rozumiesz? Ciebie nie było, i ciężar przeszedł teraz na niego, i odmawiał poddania się łzom, o których wiedzieliśmy wszyscy, że tam są. Nawet w takiej chwili był zdecydowany, że zrobi wszystko, abyś mogł być z niego dumny.

Ale Sam... oh, Frodo. Samo patrzenie na niego, prawie złamało mi serce. Ramiona pochylone, głowa tak nisko, że prawie opierała się o pierś. Ale, jego _oczy_. Jego oczy były tak puste, jak siodło Stridera. Nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia, w którym zobacze Sama Gamgee pozbawionego nadziei. Teraz jest już lepiej, tak myślę. Przynajmniej wydaje się, być w lepszej formie. Jest przekonany, że znalazłeś za Morzem, to czego potrzebowałeś, i modle się, by

miał rację. Skąd on to może wiedzieć nie potrafię nawet zgadywać, ale widziałem dość dowodów jego prostej, ziemskiej mądrości, aby być pewnym jego słowa. Mówi, że zostałeś uleczony i ja chcę w to wierzyć. Wierzę. On by to wiedział. Patrzę w jego oczy i widzę, że w jakiś sposób on to wie. Wierzę. Ale ciąglę nie potrafię nic poradzić, na to, że chcę abyś wrócił.

Wiem czemu nam nie powiedziałeś, czemu chciałeś się wyślizgnąć po cichu. Wiedziałeś, że jakby jeden z nas cię poprosił, że jakby błagał na kolanach, to nie dałbyś rady odejść. Trzymałem cię tak mocno, że myślałem, że połamię ci kosci. Powstrzymałem łzy, próbowałem być dzielny, ukryłem twarz w twoich włosach, wdychając twój zapach, aby zatrzymać go przy sobie. Uśmiechnąłem się, popatrzyłem ci w oczy z wyzwaniem, odważnie, i skłamałem...

powiedziałem, że ze mną wszystko będzie w porzadku.

Ale, niebiosa pomóżcie! Frodo, przez jeden dziki moment, kusiło mnie - miałem chęć prosić cię żebyś został...nawet, jeśli znałem konsekwencje. Przez jeden, pełen paniki oddech nie dbałem wcale o to, co może na nas spaść, tak długo, jak to będzie znaczyło, że nie musze wypuszczać cię z objęć, i patrzeć, jak odpływasz na tym, przeklętym statku duchów.

Wybacz mi kuzynie. Nie miałem innej obrony, jak tylko tą, że, gdybym tylko mógł podążyłbym za tobą, aż po koniec, jakikolwiek, nawet najgorszy. Choćby tylko po to, żeby nie pozwolić ci znów znośić czegokolwiek samotnie.

Merry się o mnie martwi. Widzi mój gniew i chcę mnie uspokajać, tak, jak ty byś to zrobił. Myśli, że

uczynię swój swiat szorstkim dla samego siebie, kiedy będę patrzył na niego przez czerwoną zasłonę gniewu. Nie rozumie, że potrzeba mi tego, mojego gniewu - potrzeba mi moich łez. Bo bez nich, jestem

jak dryfujący, i zagubiony, w smutku, który mnie ogarnia. Wiesz, zawsze spodziewałem się, że cię stracę. Jakaś część mnie zawsze wiedziała, że nie będziesz mój na długo, i, że muszę uważać, każdą chwilę z tobą za dar. I teraz trzymam się tych chwil. Biorę je i oglądam sobie z intensywną uwagą, krasnoluda wyceniającego klejnot. Odwracam je do światła, przyglądam się fasetkom, odbijającym chwilę naszego życia i znajduję radośc w pięknie, które przeszywa mi serce, i kłuje mię w oczy.

Myślę o leżeniu w trawie, w jasną noc, twoję ramię ciepłe obok mnie, kiedy wskazywałeś na niebo i malowałeś tam, wśród gwiazd, obrazy, z opowieści o królach elfów i prawych bitwach.

Myślę o chowaniu się w cieniu bramy, i usiłowaniu nie zdradzić się śmiechem, kiedy wędrowaliśmy cicho tuż koło drzwi Bilba do jego spiżarni, jak nocni złodzieje. Myślę o przewrotach w nagrzanej słońcem trawie, aż do utraty tchu, i o napowietrznym locie, wolnego, jak ptak ale bezpiecznego w twoich, pewnych ramionach, dokoła mnie.

Myśle o tym wszystkim i pozwalam, aby gniew odpłynął ze mnie, jak rozwiewa się mgła. Wyrywam moje serce z więzów, w których więziłem je przez lata, chociaż moje łzy ciągle spływają, po spopielałej ścieżce biegnącej w stronę duszy. Kocham cię tak, tęsknię za tobą tak, że czasem nie umiem na to znaleźć słów. Mer jest moim sercem, a ja jego. Ale ty, ty...byłeś naszą duszą. I, każdego dnia trzeba stoczyć walkę, aby zbudować sobie nową duszę, bo ja nie potrafię ożywić takiej, z której byłbyś dumny, ożywić jej z popiołów z przed lat. Bo te popioły ciągle gorzko smakują.

Ale uczynię cię dumnym. Naprawdę. Dla ciebie rozwesele serce skarbcem mojej pamięci, i będę żył, życiem, które ty poświęciłeś, aby mi je wręczyć. Szczodrą ręką. Co innego mogę zrobić, jak tylko podziękować ci, w sposób, jaki ty byś chciał? I tak idę spać, każdej nocy mając nadzieję, że będe snił o tobie. Idę do łóżka i zamykam oczy, przypominając sobie twój głos, opowiadający dzieciakowi o smokach i wielkich wojownikach. Przypominam sobie twój śmiech, wzbijający się w niebo, kiedy kuzyni robili ci kawał, tylko po to, aby mogli usłyszeć ten śmiech, tą muzykę. Przypominam sobie twój uśmiech, powolny i nieśmiały, ale pełen zaraźliwej radości. Przypominam sobie twoje oczy, płonące żarliwą miłością, błyszczące humorem, młode i prastare jednocześnie. Usiłuję zapomnieć je, pozbawione nadziei, i pamiętać je pełe życia i ognia. Bo wiem, że tego byś oe mnie chciał.

I tak kładę się spać każdej nocy, otulony w moje wspomnienia, z widmem twego ciepłego oddechu we włosach. Trzymam cię za rękę i idziemy razem przez ostępy Tukonu. Idę po twoich śladach, podążam ścieżką marzeń, które tu kiedyś zostawiłeś, tak wiele lat temu. Zbierając twoje życzenia, które tu się rozsiały, jak płatki kwiatów. Ściskasz moją rękę, a ja patrzę na ciebie i uśmiecham się. Nic nie powiedziałeś, ale ja skinąłem głową, w odpowiedzi na pytanie, którego nie zadałeś.

Tak, najdroższy kuzynie, spróbuję.

Dla ciebie, spróbuję.

koniec.


End file.
